I Can't Stop Loving You
by AnimeFreak4343
Summary: Lavi's been thinking about Yuu Kanda. Too much. Kanda starts to question Lavi's actions, when they are sent out on a mission together, Kanda might just give in.


LaviXKanda

Soft but quite loud footsteps echoed though the corridor, running, fast. Allen whorled around the corner of the hallway, Komui said it was very urgent he get Kanda and Lavi immediately. Immediately has two different meanings to Komui and Allen, unfortunately.

'Why are Lavi's and Kanda's rooms on different sides of the HQ from Komui's office?' Allen thought, as he came to a stop in front of Lavi's room. He knocked, and waited. Timcanpy landed on his shoulder, finally catching up with him. Allen knocked again.

"Lavi?" Allen shouted. The door slowly opened.

"What is it, Allen?" said a very tired Lavi from the other side of the door frame. He was in a tight black shirt didn't have his headband on, a very unusual sight for the older boy.

"Komui needs you," Allen said between pants of breath, "Now I need to go get Kanda and send him there too."

Lavi's eyes brightened at the mention of Kanda, "Kanda, eh? Think it's a mission?" He asked, disappearing from the door slightly, grabbing his jacket from behind it, along with his hammer and headband.

"Most likely," Allen looked down the hall to see Kanda walking with Lenalee, "There's Kanda. Good luck on your mission!" Allen yelled and ran after Kanda before he could get too far away.

"Oh Allen, always so full of energy." Lavi sighed, 'A mission with Kanda, eh? This is a chance. But only if I can get rid of the panda for a while… maybe for the whole mission…' Lavi's thoughts race around, then slingshot back to Kanda.

Lavi cracked a smile. He'll come around.

"Lavi! Quick, take a seat." Komui yelled over to me from his desk, already talking to Kanda, who somehow got here before me. I quickly picked my way though a sea of papers and sat next to Kanda, who 'tsk'ed and moved over on the couch.

"I already told Kanda the details. Kanda, tell him on the way. Good luck!" Komui seemed to be in a hurry because he picked up a folder and ran out of the room.

Kanda stood up, and I followed his lead and did the same. He turned to me.

"Don't do anything stupid, Lavi. I know what you're planning. Don't do it. For the sake of the mission. I won't tolerate any shit. I'll just blame it on the akuma," He pointed at me, then let out a breath he'd been holding, lowered his hand, and fixated his eyes at a paper on the ground, "Please."

I stood there shocked. What did he just say? Wait… does he know about me… "liking" him? Or… what if he isn't talking about that at all?

"What?" I asked, barely audible.

"Don't play that shit with me!" He yelled, still not looking at me. His hands balled up into fists, and he closed his eyes. He gave me a glance that sent shivers down my spine. The feelings hidden in that glance aren't malice, but more pain and… knowing.

The both of us have shut out emotions for so long… mine came back. His look like they are too.

Kanda walked away.

I'm standing here, not knowing if I should follow or just go back to my room.

I heard a thump out in the hall, and went to see what it was. The thump I heard was Kanda, he had sat down and was leaning against the wall. I walked over to him. He was only staring at the floor, mugen in one hand, his face buried in the other.

"Kanda," I said, extending a hand down to him, "Where to?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Egypt. The pyramids," He said flatly, refusing my hand and getting off the floor by his own uses. He started off, walking away yet again. I sighed and ran a hand though my bright red locks.

The travel to Egypt seemed like it took an eternity. Very few words were exchanged between me and Kanda, though he kept looking at me with his eyes telling a different story than the rest of him. Or that could just be me being cocky. I can't tell the difference sometimes.

Kanda still wouldn't tell me where the innocence is expected to be, he only says 'the pyramids' whenever I ask. The heat is intense, and my heath it dwindling from lack of human contact—the panda seemed to have disappeared two days ago.

"Yuu?" I asked, walking along side him. He seems distant, though you can almost never tell with him.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled, not even looking at me.

"I have a question," I stated slowly, I don't want him mad at me.

"What?" He said, in the same tone, but slightly more annoyed.

"Back in Komui's office, you told me not to do it. But I don't know what I'm not supposed to do…" I knew it probably isn't a good thing to bring that up, but I'm dying to know if he meant what I've been holding in for months: 'us'.

He stopped mid step, and I did the same, "I told you. Don't play that shit."

"What shit? I wasn't planning anything!" I said, just loud enough so he would get my point, without yelling at him. He stared me down.

"Stop it," He said flatly. I stared back into those endless eyes. So much pain hidden behind a wall, a wall that no one has tried to clime over. He started to walk away from the subject again.

"Stop what?" I whisper, "Loving you?" He stopped. Frustrated, I fixed my eyes on the ground. He turned around to face me, "I can't do that," I whisper, and close my eyes. He looked at me in shock; his mouth open slightly and eyes wide, like he thought I'd never say that. I fall to my knees then sit down on the hard packed dirt. Minutes pass before Kanda says anything.

"Get up. You're wasting time," I stare after him in awe. How could he just blow something off like that? A sudden burst of freezing cold wind brings down a harsh reality. He probably thinks I've gone insane, or that I'm thinking of him as a girl. No, I know he's 100% male. It's only his disposition and hair that makes him seem feminine. I know he's not gay, either. I thought that maybe, just imaybe/i, he might break though his emotional wall and actually ido/i something about it.

One silent tear fell. I wiped it away it my finger tip and stare at it. That's okay; I'll just shut my emotions away again. I've lived so long without them, I can go on. I am, after all, a bookman. History. Knowledge. Not love.

Shutting everything away will leave me like Kanda, I know. That's okay; I'll make due.

I'll be fine.

I stood up and brushed myself off, and resumed the way along the path.

I didn't speak again until we got to the inn we are supposed to stay at tonight.

"You're the exorcists, correct?" asked a nice looking girl from behind the desk area.

"Yes, I believe we had a room booked," I say, as nicely as I can muster. She smiled and handed me two keys.

"We have two rooms for you, one was open. They're both just down the hall," She said with a smile and ducked into a back room. I turn and walk down the hall she pointed to. I look at the keys and turn to hand Kanda one.

I don't say anything, just give him the key to the room next to mine. I open the door to the place I'm sleeping tonight and look around, shutting the door after me. I immediately go to one of the beds, shrug my jacket off, and collapse on the bed. I put a hand behind my head and leave one foot off the bed. I didn't even bother taking my shoes off. It wasn't long before I started to drift off.

Sleep is not yet to me, but still almost out of it. Something touches me, on my leg I left off the bed. Rustling noises, like clothing or fabric being moved. I start to come out of the trance I was in. Something tickled my nose. I opened my eye, and jumped in surprise. Kanda was leaning over me.

"Kanda! W-what are you—" I was cut off mid question by probably one of the most pleasant things I can think of—Kanda's lips. He slowly lowered himself on top of me, laying on me while deepening his kiss. He wrapped his arms under mine and over my shoulders. I moved too. He had let all of his hair out of its pony tail, and my fingers wrapped themselves in it. I move the hand from behind my head and clutch his back, along with his shirt. He broke away from me all too soon.

Kanda smiled. He actually ismiled/i. Emotions overflow me; I'm probably smiling like a mad man, "Kanda?"

"Yes?" he replied. I just hug him. He chuckled in my ear. I roll over on top of him. I pull back from my hug, and look him in the eyes.

"I love you," I whispered to him, kissing him passionately.

He smirked, and rolled back over to gain control again, "I love you too," He said, barely audible.

I've done it. I've broken his wall and let his emotions about. I just let his words ring though my ears, and bounce around in my head. His eyes… so warm for once. Softer, light brown, and I think he might cry…. He might cry!

"Kanda, what's wrong?" I reach up to lightly touch his cheek, his silky skin leaving warmth on my fingertips. He smiles; telling me he's happy.

"Baka."

I grin, and pull his face down to mine once more. He was more than delighted to go along with anything I had in mind.

He is mine. I am his.


End file.
